Love and Consequences
by AlesiaJ89
Summary: Clary's father is a Mob Boss...Valentine hires a new body guard n Clary finds herself falling for him there is only one problem…..Her Brother/Lover who also happens to be Assassin for the mob He is the most feared man in American Everyone knows him as The Butcher of New York…Clonathan and Clace Warning Incest, lemons, drug use, cursing, and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Warning * Incest, Sex scenes, drug use, cursing, and violence* Some scenes maybe considered graphic* I do not own these Characters only the plot!**

 ***JON'S POV***

Jon gets back early from the mission his father sent him on he can't wait to get home to surprise his sister. He pulls into the driveway of their father's mansion that looks more like a modern day castle. He gets out of his car and goes to the trunk and pulls out all of his tools. He has to clean them and put them away and then shower to get all of the blood out of his hair from his last kill. His father had sent him on mission to kill this guy named Hodge Starkweather who worked for him that turned out to be a police informant. He thought the police could protect him and the thought of that stupid notion made Jonathan laugh. The Morgenstern's own the cops. The idiot should have known better.

 ***A few hours earlier...**

"You're a fool! Did you actually think anyone could save you…from me? You should have never trusted those pigs. Who do you think they work for?" Jon says to Starkweather who is tied up in a chair inside one of their warehouses. Starkweather had been beaten and tortured for hours. It's how Jonathan liked it. He loved getting his hands dirty. He loved watching them in pain and hearing them scream while begging and pleading for him to just kill them already. He never would though. He loved dragging out their deaths. After all, he is known as the Butcher of New York because once he's done torturing his prey, he cuts them into little pieces while they are still alive. He cuts them up until you can't tell who or even what they were before. Because of this, he is the most feared man in the mob. Hell, the most feared man in the U.S.

He untied Starkweather and threw him on the medal slab that was by one of the walls and secured him to it. He couldn't have him squirming around while he tried to work.

"You know what comes next, don't you?" Jonathan says wickedly as he looked Starkweather in the eyes and watched as his eyes filled with horror and dread.

"Please have mercy on me!" Starkweather begged.

"Mercy?" Jonathan said then wickedly laughed. "I have no mercy." Jonathan says with a dark voice as he grabs a saw form the table next to the slab. "Don't try to hold back your screams because trust me, this is going to hurt... a lot. If you try to hold it in, you will just bite off your tongue and that wont be any fun, now will it?" Jonathan said with his most wicked grin.

Jonathan starts by cutting off all of his fingers, joint by joint, and then follows up with every part of his body. All the while, Starkweather screamed until he went into shock died from the large amount of blood loss.

 **...end of flashback.***

He walks up the stairs to his room where he goes to his bookshelf and pulls on a book that is really a lever. The bookshelf moves, revealing a hidden door that he opens and starts to descend the stairs that were on the other side of the door. The stairs end in a room where he hides all of his tools and weapons among many other things. There is a small furnace that is still lit from when he left and he puts the bag of tools down and cleans all of the blood off of them on a table next to it. He then puts them away and takes off all of his clothes and throws them inside the small furnace along with his shoes and watches them burn for a while.

When he is done, he heads back up the stairs to his room to take a shower. He goes to his huge bathroom with a cold marble floor and a large bath tub with jets and lights with a mirror above it. He showers in his huge glass shower and then gets out and dries off. He puts on sweat pants that are low on his hips, not bothering with underwear, that reveal his V line and abs that he knows drives Clary crazy. He then goes to a large painting of him from Clary where she portrayed him as a falling angel with black wings that is on the wall to the right of his bed. He pulls it back to reveal another secret door that leads to a passage that goes all over the house.

He walks through the maze like corridor to Clary's secret door that leads directly into her room. But when he gets to it, he hears loud moaning noises coming from the other side of her door. He slowly opens it and sneaks in where he finds his sister on top of her body guard, Jace. They are both naked and his sister is riding him while moaning that guys name. Jonathan sees RED! His fists are clenched painfully at his side.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jonathan screams.

Clary jumps off of Jace and tries to cover herself up. "Jon! You're...home... early." Clary stutters.

"This is not what it looks like." says Jace.

"Oh really? Because it looks like you're fucking my sister." Jon says back to him.

"O...kay…yeah. I am, but... I love her. We are in love." Jace says.

"What? We? What do you mean 'WE'?" Jon asked through gritted teeth.

"I love Clary and Clary loves me. We want to be together." Jace says.

"Clary does not LOVE YOU! She LOVES ME!" Jon says murderously.

"She loves me too. You're her brother, so obviously, she loves you too…but I want to marry her." Jace says back to him.

"Marry her? You are not worthy enough! You are NOTHING but our employee! What right do you think you have to think you can come in here and try to steal her from ME?" Jonathan spat angrily at him.

"Please Jon, just..." Clary says but gets cut off by Jon.

"Do you love HIM?" he screamed while looking her straight in her eyes.

"Yes...I love him." she replied.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! Or was that a lie? Was it a lie every time we were in bed together and made love...when we fucked?" he screamed at her. Jon then walks to her bedside nightstand where he knows she keeps a gun.

"Jon! What are you doing?" Clary says with fear in her voice. Jon takes the gun out, cocks it back and points it at her.

"WHY CLARY?! You promised me…YOU FUCKING PROMISED ME! You'd never leave me! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Am I not enough for you anymore? What is it? Is it that I don't satisfy you enough in bed anymore...that you have to fuck the help to get off? Or is that you just don't LOVE ME ANYMORE?! That you love that angel boy over there?" Jon says as he then points the gun towards Jace. His eyes are still on Clary's where she can see hurt, betrayal, anger, and rage in his eyes. She see tears forming in his eyes when Jon has never cried.

"Jon, I DO LOVE YOU…I love you SO fucking much! I'm sorry, but…." he cuts her off.

"No! You're not sorry…but...you will be." Jonathan says with smile that made him look like the devil himself right before a loud **BOOM** carried through the room.

 **Please review**

 **Author's Note**

 **Shout out to my beta *ReadingIsForNerds* Please Check out her page. She is on my Fav. Authors list. Check out her stories. If you like mine then you will LOVE hers* She is so Awesome she has been helping so much with these stories we are halfway done with all them. Then we can focus on making new ones.**

 **Thanks for reading Love you guys XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Rated M for mature** **Sex scene, drug use, and cursing**

 **1 Year earlier...**

Music is blaring loudly in the Morgenstern mansion as a party rages and the rooms are filled with people dancing and getting high.

 **Marilyn Manson~ I don't like the Drugs but the Drugs like me**

 **I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me**  
 **I don't like the drugs, the drugs, the drugs**  
 **Norm life baby**  
 **We're white and oh so hetero**  
 **And our sex is missionary**  
 **Norm life baby**  
 **We're quitters and we're sober**  
 **Our confessions will be televised**  
 **You and I are under dosed and we're ready to fall**  
 **Raised to be stupid, taught to be nothing at all**  
 **We're taught to be nothing at all**  
 **I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me**  
 **I don't like the drugs, the drugs, the drugs**  
 **I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me**

Clary is sitting in the living room and leaning over a glass table with lines of coke spread across the top of it. She puts a rolled up 100 dollar bill to her nose and snorts 2 lines then sits back to let it take effect. A rush goes through her body starting from her head and moves down the length of her. She gets up and grabs the hand of a random guy as she walks to the dance floor. When she gets there, the random guy turns out to be her brother's best friend Sebastian. He has black hair and dark brown eyes and happens to be really handsome.

She starts to move her hips with the music and grinds on him. He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him. She can feel his hard cock rubbing up against her. Clary bites her lip and puts her hands on his chest and starts to trail her hands down his hard muscles that she can feel through his shirt. When she gets to his pants, she slips her hand inside his jeans making him moan as she takes his hard cock in her hands. She pulls her face up and as it gets closer to his ear, she feels him shiver from her breath as it blows across his ear.

"Let's go upstairs." she purrs. Before he could even answer, Jon her brother walks up to her and glares at Sebastian.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Verlac?" Jonathan says with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Hey. We were just having fun. You know...you should try it some time." Sebastian says with a smirk.

"You'd better keep your hands off my sister or I will cut them off along with any other part that touches her." Jonathan says darkly to him.

"Oh come on! I'm your best friend. You know you're not going to do shit to me. And anyway, your sister was the one hitting on me, by the way." Sebastian says. As he finishes talking, Jon had this sinister look on his face like he was daring him to keep talking.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Sebastian says as he looks back at Clary one last time. He bends down and whispers in her ear, "Find me later, Red." and he kisses her on the cheek and walks into the crowd.

"Really Jon? Must you ruin all my fun?" Clary says with irritation clear in her voice.

"Well, I don't like to see you lower yourself to some of these common whores that are here." he says back to her.

"You would know all about all the whores that are here since you slept with all of them." she says walking closer to him and is now only inches from him. She reaches her hand up and then is trailing her finger from his lips and down his chest. "You know, if I didn't know any better, dear brother, I would say that you're just jealous." He freezes and sucks in his breath and then she winks at him and walks away.

Clary makes her way through the crowd in search of her best friend Izzy. She finds her in the corner making out with some dude that looks like the fairy from the Lord of the Rings. "Hey Izzy. I hate to break this up but I want to get out of here." Clary says to her.

"Clary, can't you see I'm a little busy? Besides, this is your party." Izzy says and then turns back and starts kissing that guy again.

"Oh, come on! Jon just got here and now he is going to be watching like a hawk and not letting me do anything. We might can sneak out." Clary pouts.

"Oh come on, Clary. Go find a guy or something. I mean, what can he do really? He can't stop you from doing what ever the hell you want to do. Don't let him control you." Izzy said while the guy continued kissing her neck.

"That's easy for you to say. Your brother doesn't scare off every guy within a 1 mile radius." Clary mutters as she walks back into the sea of dancing people. She sees her brothers old hook up, Kaelie, talking to some guy and starts to make her way over. She is a pretty blonde barbie type that all men like.

"Hey Kaelie. Can I talk to you a minute?" Clary says.

"Sure." Kaelie replies.

"I need a favor and if you do it, I'll make it worth your while." she says holding a bag of coke out for her.

"Okay. What is it?" she says trying to grab the bag of coke.

"I need you to keep my brother busy and not let him upstairs. You think you can do that?" Clary asks her.

"Oh, trust me. I can keep him busy." she says with a wink and Clary gives her the coke.

"Fine. Go do that." Clary says and watches as Kaelie walks away and towards Jonathan. She walks up to him and grabs him and kisses him. At first, Jon is surprised, but then he starts to kiss her back. Clary felt a little disgusted looking at them so she turns away and goes to try and find Sebastian. After a quick search, she finds him at the bar tossing back a drink and she walks up to him. "Hey." She says to him and he turns and looks at her.

"Where's the body guard?" he asks.

"Don't worry about him. I made sure he's going to stay busy all night." she says and points towards Jon and Kaelie who are now humping on the wall.

"You did that?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I had to give Kaelie the rest of my coke which sucks. It was good shit too." Clary says and pouts her lip out.

"Oh, well then. I'd better make it worth your while then." He says and pulls something out of his pocket. "These are X. Have you done these before?" he asks holding out 2 blue pills with a dolphin on it.

"No." she says.

"Here, take one. This will make you feel amazing." he says and hands her one and then they both take them.

"Come on. Lets go to my room." Clary says as she pulls them through the crowd and up the stairs to her room. When they get there, she pushes him onto her bed as she feels the drug starting to work. Her body feels light as air. She looks up at the small chandelier above her bed and watches it's glittering light shine. "Oh wow. That looks so cool." she says falling on the bed next to Sebastian. At some point while she was looking at the chandelier, Sebastian had taken off his shirt, revealing his pale toned chest and abs. He sits up and starts to slowly crawl on top of her, kissing up her body.

"God…your so fucking beautiful." Sebastian says kissing her neck and Clary giggles.

"Mmmm." Clary starts grinding her hips on his, making Sebastian moan.

"I've been dreaming about this forever." Sebastian says looking into her eyes. He then smashes his lips to hers as he trails his hands down her dress, grabbing her butt. He breaks the kiss and starts kissing and sucking on her neck. Clary can hear music from down stairs playing throughout the house.

 ***Sweet Dreams*~ Manson***

"Oh! I love this song." Clary says as she flips him over and then gets off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks.

"Just watch me. I'm going to dance for you." she says and starts moving to the music while singing.

 **Sweet dreams are made of this**  
 **Who am I to disagree**  
 **Travel the world and the seven seas**  
 **Everybody is looking for something**  
 **Some of them want to use you**  
 **Some of them want to get used by you**

Clary pulls off her dress and throws it at Sebastian and is now dancing in only a black g-string.

 **Some of them want to abuse you**  
 **Some of them want to be abused**  
 **I want to used you and abused you**  
 **I want to know what's inside**  
 **Moving on hold your head**

She is on him and giving him a lap dance. Her hips are grinding on him as she swings her head, making her hair whip back and forth while his hands feel her toned pale body.

 **I gotta used you and abused you**  
 **I gotta know what's inside**  
 **I gotta used you and abused you**  
 **I gotta know what's inside you**

Clary grabs handcuffs from the nightstand by her bed and pushes Sebastian all of the way back on the bed until he is at the pillows. She grabs Sebastian's hands and handcuffed them to the metal bars on the head board.

"Mmmm …kinky." Sebastian says.

Clary leans down and whispers in his ear, "I like to be in control." She rolls her hips and can feel how hard he has grown through his pants. She slowly starts kissing and licking down his body till she gets to his pants. Her hands come down and unbuckles his belt then unbuttons them. She pulls them off of him and throws them across the room leaving him only in his black silk boxers. Clary looks down and can see his large rock hard penis through them. "Mmmm. Someone's hard for me." she says seductively. "Tell me. Do you like pain?" She stands up and goes to her closet and comes back with high heels on and a black leather corset and a whip in her hand.

She whips it in the air to test it and he hears the loud crack it makes. He then looks down and sees a black duffle bag in her other hand. "Answer me. Do you like it and can you handle it?" she says as she walks back to the bed. She puts the bag at the foot of the bed and pulls a rope out of the bag then ties both of his feet to the end of the bed.

"Yes…please punish me." Sebasian says as he watches her crawl up his body.

"Good boy." she purrs to him. "I would hate to have to gag that pretty mouth of yours." she says as her finger traces his lips. "But I don't think it matters anyways." she says with a little evil glint in her eyes.

"What doesn't matter?" he asked confused.

"Because the music so loud. There is no way anyone will hear you if I don't gag you." she says with an evil smirk. She stands up on the bed and places the heel of her shoe on his chest. "Besides, I love it when they scream. It makes me all...wet." she says with an evil laugh as she brings the whip down on his chest. You can hear a loud crack as it hits his skin. He grunts in pain as she brings it down again and again till he screams out in pain. Clary digs her heel into his chest till he bleeds and makes another scream of pain. She then grabs something sliver out of the bag and is climbing onto his hips. She pulls the silver thing around and he sees that she is holding a large knife in her hand. She puts the cold metal to his skin, dragging it across his chest and making a shallow cut that is just enough to make him bleed.

"Tell me. Do you wish me to stop? Or...do you love the pain, because I have some other stuff I can do to you if you think you're man enough to take it."

"No…no more." he says with a pained look on his face.

"You're no fun." she says with a pout. "But that's okay. I have other ways to torture you." she says crawling up his body until their mouths are almost touching. "Mmmm…I'm going to make you beg to fuck me. I'm going to tease you and when I finally let you inside of me….I'm going to make you cum so hard…that you wont be able to move for the rest of the night." she says seductively while licking his bottom lip. She can feel how hard he is under her and stands up and takes off her g-string and stuffs it in his mouth. Clary then takes his boxers and pushes them down his legs revealing his hard cock and slides her wet pussy on it. She moves her hips, sliding along the length of it, making him moan and buck his hips up.

"Fuck...you're wet." he says sounding out of breath as she pulls her g-string out of his mouth.

"Mmmm hmmm. I told you hearing you scream would make me wet." she says while still sliding on him.

"Oh…please fuck me." he says panting.

"Mmm…not yet." she says and she stands up and moves to his head. "You're going to pleasure me first." she says as she sits on his face. He starts sucking and licking on her clit while she bends down his body and pumps his hard cock in her hands, making him moan. She grinds against his tongue and says, "Oh..yeah...just like that." Clary can feel she is about to cum and pumps his cock harder, making him lick her faster. "Oh...fuuuuckkk…Oh!" She cums in his mouth and then crawls off of his face.

"Please…please…I want to be inside of you." he begs.

She smiles and grabs his cock and starts teasing him with her mouth. She licks it's head, making him buck his hips up, then slowly licks down and up his cock making him moan more.

"Oh…God. Please...please. I can't handle anymore teasing. I'm so hard it hurts." he moans out.

"Fine. Since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you please yourself." she says and she straddles his hips. She places herself over him and slowly pushes him into her.

"Oh…fuck." he moans out.

"Is that what you wanted?" she asks in a moan.

"Yes. Oh…God yes." he says breathing hard. She starts moving slow, building up and going faster and faster until she is slamming down on him and making him scream out in pleasure.

"OH…FUCKING HELL! YEAH…..FUCK ME HARD!" They are both screaming and moaning in pleasure.

"FUCK! I AM…GOING TO CUM!" he yells out as his whole body starts to shake. "FUUUUCKKKK!" he screams as he cums hard inside her. "FUUUCKKKKK!" he screams again as he cums more while making her cum at the same time. When she is done, she falls on his chest as they both try to slow their breathing as they come down from the high.

"Oh..wow. I have to say that...that was the best sex I have ever had. I think I came twice at the same time. Wow." he says still out of breath.

But what they didn't know was they weren't alone. In her room, a tall figure stands in the shadows, watching them with angry black eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

***Jon's POV***

After he made out with Kaelie for what seemed like forever, he got bored because she still wasn't his Clary. Even though Kaelie was pretty with her long blonde hair, blue eyes, and long legs, she could never compare to Clary's beauty. She had her red silky hair that reminded him of flames, her green eyes that were the same color of beautiful rain forests, her perfect milky silk skin that he wishes he could kiss every inch of, and her perfect slender curved body that he dreamed of running his hands over every night.

He knew it was wrong to want her. She was his sister, after all. But knowing it was wrong did not stop his heart, body, and soul from wanting her. She was the only thing in this world that he loved, that he would die for, that he couldn't live without, and that was HIS and HIS alone. She belongs to him and him to her. They are one in the same. They were made for each other.

He had become so lost in his thoughts that he forgot Kaelie was even there and was brought back to reality when she spoke. "Come on Jon. You want to go outside to the hot tub?" she said nibbling on his ear.

"No. I need to find Clary." he said as he pulled her off of him.

"Oh come on…she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Don't you want to have some fun, Jonny?" she said to him in a whiny voice.

"NO!" he yelled in her face. "You know I hate that nickname you gave me. DON'T EVER…..CALL ME…THAT AGAIN!" His voice was filled with warning as he yelled. He then turned and walked off into the sea of people searching for any sign of Clary's red hair to no avail. He spots her friend Izzy making out and humping some guy in a corner and decides to ask her.

"Hey Iz. Have you seen Clary? I can't find her." Jon asks as Izzy pulls away from the guy.

"No….haven't seen her in a while." Izzy says annoyed.

"If you do see her, let me know." he says.

"Yeah...whatever. Now, go away." she snaps at him and goes back to eating the guy's face.

Jon scans the crowd again and decides to go up stairs in search of her. He gets to the first step when he feels someone grab his arm to stop him. He turns to punch whoever it was but stops when he sees that it is just Kaelie. "What do you want Kaelie?" he says sounding very annoyed.

"Come on, Jon. Let's get out of here and have our own private party." she says seductively while batting her mascara caked eyelashes at him.

"I'm going to have to pass." he says flatly. "I've already had a taste of those goods...if that's what you can call them." he said making a gesture to her body. "And so has every other guy at this party...and trust me when I say that I wasn't impressed. I also assume that since you keep bothering me, that no one else was either." Jonathan said with an evil smirk on his face.

By the time he was done talking, Kaelie's mouth was hanging open with her eyes wide as her cheeks flushed with anger. Jon let out an evil laugh looking at her face. He watched amused as it turned from socked to angry. Kaelie then pulled her hand back to slap him across the face in her anger but he caught her wrist as it came forward. His face turned absolutely sinister as he gripped her wrist hard, making her whimper and back up.

Jon pushed her hard into the wall, not caring who sees them. "Don't you ever think you can try to slap me!" he says getting right in her face. "The next time you try….I WILL BREAK YOUR FUCKING WRIST! Do you understand, WHORE?!" he screams wickedly in her face.

"Ye... Y..Yes." she manages to say through her stutters.

"Good…now keep your filthy hands off of me for good." he says as he backs up and straightens out the suit he is wearing and walks upstairs.

When he got to Clary's door and noticed it was locked, he thought she might be asleep so he decided to go and check on her. He walks to his room and goes to the secret door behind the painting by his bed. He follows down the corridor until he reaches the secret door to her room and hears a sound that makes him come to a stop. He can hear moaning coming form her room.

His jaw clenched and his fists balled up, ready to hit and tear apart whoever was in that room with her. He calms himself after a minute and quietly opens the door, staying in the shadows and out of sight. He stayed stuck there, frozen in shock and anger at the scene in front of him. His best friend Sebastian was handcuffed naked to the bed as his little sister was riding him so hard it looked like the bed might break. He became absolutely furious. He could not believe that after he warned Sebastian he did it anyways. He actually thinks that he will do nothing to him and that he wouldn't cut every part of him off that so much as touched his beautiful Clary just because he was his best friend. He laughed on the inside at the absurdity of that thought. 'He has no idea just how serious I was…but he will very soon.' he thought with a sinister smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

***Clary's POV***

Clary woke to the sun shining in her face. She stretched out on the bed as she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was alone in the bed. Sebastian had left without even so much as a goodbye. "What a douche." Clary says to herself.

She got up out of bed and texted the cook, Maia, to make her coconut pancakes and bacon for breakfast before she went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she got out, she did her makeup and brushed her hair and got dressed for the day. She put on black skinny jeans, a crop top that showed off her flat pale tummy, and her favorite pair of Converses. Clary then went down stairs to the kitchen where she sat at the table and waited for her food.

Mia appeared and gave her her plate of food and a glass of orange juice as she asked, "How are you today, Miss Morgenstern?"

"I told you to call me Clary. I don't care what my father says. He's not here anyways. I promise I won't tell anyone." Clary says as she digs into the food.

"Okay. So Clary, how are you doing today? Anything new?" Maia asks.

"I'm fine and other than getting laid last night, nothing new is going on. Hey, have you seen Jon?" Clary asks noticing she hadn't seen him yet.

"I saw him leave last night. He seemed to be in one of his moods." Maia says answering her.

"When isn't he?" Clary says as she finishes eating her food.

"Izzy said to call her, by the way. She left a little while ago." Maia said.

"Yeah? I'll call her now….wait what time is it?" Clary asks Maia.

"It's 11:00." Maia answers her.

"Damn...I forgot I was supposed to meet her for lunch." Clary said as she stood from the table.

"Okay. You get ready and I will let Jordan know you are going to leave soon." Maia said.

"Oh come on! I don't need a baby sitter all of the time. I can handle myself." Clary said in a whiny voice.

"Boss's orders. You know that Jordan's your body guard. It's his job." Maia said to her.

"Fine. Just tell him to bring the car around and wait for me. I'll be out in a minute." Clary said in defeat. She got up and ran upstairs, brushed her teeth, grabbed her phone, bag, and her leather jacket before running back down stairs. She was just about to open the door when Jon walked in. She gasped when she saw him. He was covered head to toe in blood.

"By the angel. Jon! Are you okay?" she asks with panic in her voice.

"Hmmm?" he said and then looked done at all of the blood on his clothes. "Oh. This? Don't worry about it. It's not my blood. I just had to teach someone a lesson on disobedience." he said with a big evil grin on his face. He was whistling (the same whistling song as Tate Langdon) as he went by her and went upstairs. Clary suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach. She tried to push the feeling away and not think about it and left to meet Izzy.

She finally made it to the restaurant she was meeting Izzy at, Taki's, and walked in with Jordan tailing behind her. She saw Izzy in one of the booths and sat down across from her. "Hey Iz." Clary said as she scooted into the seat.

"Hey. Since you were late, I went ahead and ordered my food." Izzy said to her.

"It's okay. I just ate. Sorry, I over slept. I had a busy night." Clary said and then winked at her.

"You slut! Who kept you busy all night?" Izzy asked with excitement.

"Sebastian." Clary whispered as she leaned closer to her so Jordan couldn't hear. She could swear she saw Izzy's jaw drop to the floor and her eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Sebastian? As in Verlac? As in your brothers best friend?" Izzy asked a little too loudly.

"Shhh! By the angel. Why don't you just tell everyone?" Clary said annoyed looking back at Jordan who's eyes widened while trying to look at anything but them as he tries to pretend he didn't hear.

"OMG! Sebastian is SO dead if Jon finds out." Izzy says.

"Yeah, well he's not going to. I'm not going to tell him and Sebastian sure as hell won't and you better not…and that goes for you too, Jordan." Clary says while giving them both a death glare.

"Like I would tell him anything! Nope. Uh uh. Have you ever heard the saying 'kill the messenger'? He would kill whoever told him that news first." Izzy said with a half serious and half joking tone.

"Whatever conversations I over hear...I would never tell your father or brother or anyone else, for that matter, what you say. My loyalty lies to you only." Jordan says reassuring her.

"Thanks, Jordan." Clary says back to him.

"Well? Was he any good in bed at least? " Izzy asked.

"Well...he let me do whatever I wanted to him so... I had a fun time. I just hope he's not one of those clingy guys. You know, after having great sex go all creepy stalker on me." Clary said and they both laughed.

"He does seem like the type. He has had his eye on you forever. I'm sure he thinks now you're his girlfriend now." Izzy laughed. "Hey! You know what? Why don't you come home with me and we can go out clubbing tonight. I will make us look so hot that every guy will bow at our feet and worship us." Izzy told her giving her a look that said 'you have no choice'.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Many hours later...**

"Okay. Done. You can look now." Izzy said as she stepped away from Clary. She had spent an eternity fixing Clary's hair and doing her makeup. She got up and went to the floor length mirror on Izzy's wall and when she looked at herself, she gasped. Her makeup looked light and flawless with smokey eyes and eyeliner that made her green eyes pop. She looked beautiful with her fiery red hair straitened and looking like fine silk. The dress that Izzy gave her to wear is a black and green lace corset dress that pushed up her C sized boobs, making them look great and showing off her hourglass figure. It was laced up in the back and exposed some of her pale smooth skin. She also had thigh high fishnets to go along with the look and black pumps. Izzy was wearing a white corset with a black rose design with a red tutu like skirt and fishnets and red pumps to complete the look.

After getting dressed, they walked downstairs and went outside and climbed in the back of a black stretch hummer with Jordan and took off toward the club. When they get to the club it had a big sign out front that said, "The Bone Chandelier". There is a long line of people waiting but they walk past it and straight to the door. The bouncer at the door is a big muscle man that looks like Conan the Barbarian with a black suit on. They walk up to him and when he takes one look at Clary, his eyes widen and he moves to let them in.

"Miss Morgenstern and Miss Lightwood. Nice to see you again." he says as they near.

"Hello Jason. How are you?" Izzy says as she runs her hands over his large muscular chest.

"Great…you can have the VIP room if you wish. Drinks, as always, are on the house Miss Morgenstern." he says nervously. It's funny when a guy his size is always nervous when he sees you just because of your last name.

"My father does own this place so I would hope so. Anyways, thanks Jason…and how many times have I told you? Call me Clary."she says and smiles at him. 'He's hot. I bet he's an animal in bed' she thinks to herself and winks at him as they go into the club.

When they walk in, the music is blaring and people everywhere are humping each other on the dance floor. The club is so huge you could easily get lost in it. Lasers and lights of different colors are flashing across the dance floor lighting up the mash bodies. (I picture it like both of the ones in the book but bigger and mixed together with some changes too)

Jordan walks in front of them to scan for any threats and leads them to the VIP room upstairs. There is a cylindrical salt water fish tank to the right of the club that has glass stairs that wrap around it and lead to the VIP rooms. From there, you can see all of the people dancing on the floor below. When they get to the common area of the VIP rooms, there is a small light up bar, couches, light up tables, and at the far wall to left is a curtain that has a more private room in it.

They sit down at the bar when they see their favorite bartender Helen. "Hey Helen. How's Aline?" Clary asks her as she sits.

"Fine. We just moved in together." Helen answered with a big smile on her face.

"Oh that's great! You guys should come over and hang with us. You two are the only girls we like besides Maia." Clary says laughing.

"Yeah. We need a girls night." Izzy said in agreement.

"Okay, yeah. Sounds fun. So, what's your poison tonight?" Helen asked while cleaning glasses.

"Something strong. We are going to get fucked up tonight." Izzy said.

"Izzy, we do that every night." Clary said as she laughed.

"Yep, and we're not going stop tonight."Izzy said in reply. Helen sets two shots in front of them and they toss those back. Four shots later and they finally start to feel the alcohol take effect. Izzy pulls out a bag of coke and cuts 4 lines. They both sniff 2 lines each and can feel the rush of the drug take effect.

"Come on. Let's go dance." Izzy said and pulls Clary down the stairs and onto the dance floor as Jordan never leaves their side.

Everyone instantly moves out of their way because most of them know who they are and they easily make it to the center of the dance floor. When they get there, they start dancing with each other, grinding sexually on one another, feeling all over each other's bodies. All of the men are looking at them with hungry and lust filled eyes.

 ***Bad Girls~ MIA***

 **Live fast, die young**  
 **Bad girls do it well**  
 **Live fast, die young**  
 **Bad girls do it well**  
 **[x2]**  
 **My chain hits my chest**  
 **When I'm banging on the dashboard**  
 **My chain hits my chest**  
 **When I'm banging on the radio**  
 **Get back, get down**  
 **Pull me closer if you think you can hang**  
 **Hands up, hands tied**  
 **Don't go screaming if I blow you with a bang**  
 **Suki Suki**  
 **I'm coming in the Cherokee gasoline**  
 **There's steam on the window screen**  
 **Take it, take it**  
 **Wheels bouncing like a trampoline**  
 **When I get to where I'm going, gonna have you trembling**

They go to the crowd that formed a circle around them and grab a hot guy and pull him to dance with them. He's a hot hispanic guy (I imagine his looking like Jesse Metcalfe when he was like in his 20s. Like in John Tucker Must Die. Look him up. He's sexy.) They both start to dance with him with Clary on his front grinding her butt on his pelvis while Izzy's hands run down him from behind. They've done this many times before. They have had threesome together and just had sex with each other too.

 **Live fast, die young**  
 **Bad girls do it well**  
 **Live fast, die young**  
 **Bad girls do it well**  
 **[x2]**  
 **My chain hits my chest**  
 **When I'm banging on the dashboard**  
 **My chain hits my chest**  
 **When I'm banging on the radio**  
 **Yeah back it, back it**  
 **Yeah pull up to the bumper game**  
 **Read the signal**  
 **Cover me, cause I'm changing lanes**  
 **Had a handle on it**  
 **My life, I broke it**  
 **When I get to where I'm going, gonna have you saying it**  
 **Live fast, die young**  
 **Bad girls do it well**  
 **Live fast, die young**  
 **Bad girls do it well**  
 **[x2]**  
 **My chain hits my chest**  
 **When I'm banging on the dashboard**  
 **My chain hits my chest**  
 **When I'm banging on the radio**  
 **[x2]**

They still have him sandwiched in between them when Izzy reaches for Clary and pulls her by her hair to her face and smashes her lips to hers. Their tongues explore each other's mouths as they still dance with the guy. He begins to moan as he watches them and runs his hands on both of their bodies, feeling all of their curves. After a long while, they break apart from the kiss and look up to the guy.

"Hey. You wanna go upstairs with us?" Izzy says to the guy as she runs her finger down his chest.

"With you, señoras magnífico? Anything you wish. My name is Raphael." he says and bows as he grabs each one of their hands and kisses them.

"I'm Izzy and this is Clary." Izzy says introducing them. The girls drag him with them back up to the VIP room and go to the curtain and pull it back to reveal a bed and a stripper pole in a small and private room. Clary turns around and sees that Jordan is about to follow them in the room and says, "Unless you want to watch, stay out by the door."

"Wait. I need to search him." Jordan says.

"Oh! I've got an idea. Strip for us, Raphael. " Izzy squealed with excitement.

"What?" Raphael said questioningly.

"I said...strip for us. He has to make sure you don't have any weapons and we want a show." Izzy said with a pout.

"Really? Oh, Dios mío." Raphael replied.

"Yes, if you want to have sex with both of us." Clary said and then winked at him.

"Okay. You don't have tell me twice." he says. Raphael walks over to the stripper pole and starts moving his hips to the music.

 ***LMFAO- I'm Sexy and I Know It***

 **When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly**  
 **I pimp to the beat,**  
 **Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah**  
 **This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control**

He starts to unbutton his shirt revealing his smooth tan chest.

 **It's redfoo with the big Afro**  
 **It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club**  
 **Girl look at that body**  
 **Girl look at that body**  
 **Girl look at that body**  
 **I work out**  
 **Girl look at that body**

He takes off his shirt all of the way and swings around and then throws it at them. You can see his sexy hard v-line that dips down into his pants. He then sexily runs his hand down his hard chest and abs.

 **Girl look at that body**  
 **I work out**  
 **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
 **Everybody stops and they staring at me**  
 **I got passion in my pants**  
 **And I ain't afraid to show it**

He slowly unbuttons his pants and wiggles his hips in a teasing way as he slowly pulls them down to reveal his black boxer briefs that hug his butt and cock tightly. He throws his pants and they hit Jordan in the face making the girls giggle. He gets on the floor and does this sexy move where it looks like he's humping the floor. (like In Magic Mike 2. The Joe scene when he's at the store "How much for the water and Cheetos")

 **Girl look at that body**  
 **I work out**  
 **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
 **Everybody stops and they staring at me**  
 **I got passion in my pants**  
 **And I ain't afraid to show it**  
 **We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous**  
 **No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced**  
 **Girl look at that body**  
 **Girl look at that body**  
 **Girl look at that body**  
 **I work out**  
 **When I walk in the spot, this is what I see**  
 **Everybody stops and they staring at me**  
 **I got passion in my pants**  
 **And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)**  
 **I'm sexy and I know it**  
 **I'm sexy and I know it**  
 **Check it out, check it out**  
 **Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle**

He is standing now and is wiggling his junk. (like in the music video) He runs his hands downs his abs to his boxers and slowly starts to bring them down as he moves his hips.

"Okay! That's enough." Jordan says.

"Oh Jordan. You're no fun." Izzy whines at him.

Jordan's phone starts to ring and he picks it up. "Yes boss…Yes, I'm with her." Jordan looks at Clary and she starts shaking her head and mouthing 'Don't tell him where we are' at him. "Yes sir….I will sir." said Jordan and he hung up the phone. "Come on girls. We have to go...now." Jordan says standing up and looking pointedly at them.

Izzy and Clary stand and follow behind Jordan and out of the room.

"Wait…I'm coming with you, right?" Raphael says as he looks after them.

Clary was about to say something when Jordan speaks up. "No. You can't…that is unless you want to die tonight. I don't think Mr. Morgenstern would like you stepping a foot in his house. And trust me...you don't even want to know what her brother would do to you." Jordan says looking at the almost naked man.

"Morgenstern!" Raphael says in surprise and goes pale. "You're the daughter...your brother is….Oh Dios mío! La familia del demonio…..Dicen que tu hermano es el diablo encarnar!" he says in a panic as he quickly puts on his clothes.

"What did you just say?" Clary asks him.

"He said, 'Oh my God. The demon family. They say your brother is the devil incarnate'. So...I guess he's heard of them." Jordan says as Raphael runs out of the room

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooooooOooOOOoooo***

 **Previously...**

 **Jon's POV**

He could not believe that after he warned Sebastian, he did it anyways. He actually thinks that he'll do nothing to him. That he wouldn't cut every part of him off that so much as touched his Clary just because he was his best friend. Jonathan laughed on the inside "He has no idea just how serious I was…but he will very soon." he thought with a sinister smile on his face.

After leaving Clary's room, he waited outside in Sebastian's car; hidden in the backseat. Hours later when Sebastian finally came out of the house, it was still dark but dawn was just on the horizon. Sebastian gets in and before he can put the keys in the ignition, Jon wraps a cord around his neck. Sebastian struggles and looks up in the mirror seeing Jon's angry black eyes and twisted smile.

"I told you what would happen...but you didn't listen, did you? You must think I'm getting soft. So now, I'm going to show you just how wrong you are. You see, you forgot something Seb. You forgot what I truly am. A monster, a demon, a butcher, the Devil and whatever name people know me as!" Jon says raising his voice at end into something deep and dark.

"Jon.." Sebastian tries to say but Jon pulls the cord tighter until Sebastian stops moving. He lets the cord go and checks Seb's pulse. He has one...but it's slow. Jon gets out of the back seat and takes Sebastian and ties him up and puts tape over his mouth and then throws him in the trunk. Jon gets in the drivers seat and turns the car on and takes off as he turns on the radio; blaring the music as he drives, singing along with the song.

 ***Papa Roach~ Getting Away with Murder***

 **Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness**  
 **I need to calculate**  
 **What creates my own madness**  
 **And I'm addicted to your punishments**  
 **And you're the master**  
 **And I am craving this disaster**  
 **I feel irrational**  
 **So confrontational**  
 **To tell the truth I am**  
 **Getting away with murder**  
 **It is impossible**  
 **To never tell the truth**  
 **But the reality is**  
 **I'm getting away with murder**  
 **(Getting away, getting away, getting away)**

 **With Murder!**

 **Author's Note**

 **Shout out to my Beta** **ReadingIsForNerds** **. Check out her page. She has been great helping me correcting these stories and helping if I just get stuck and can't made a decide where I want my story to go and what not... Now we just have to fix "A Deadly Obsession" and then we work on updates and more stories.**

 **Thanks so much for reading n reviewing Love you Guys~ XOXO**

 **Team: Clonathan/Clabastian**


	5. Chapter 5

**warning** **this chapter is a little dark. I love Horror movies and horror stories. So you might find some of my stories a little twisted.**

 **Ch.5**

Jonathan pulled up to the his father's warehouse and yanked Sebastian out of the trunk. He was still unconscious as Jonathan started to drag his body across the pavement. He reaches the door and unlocks it and drags Sebastian into a blood stained room. Every wall has blood sprayed over every inch of it. Chains with bloody hooks are hanging from the ceiling while tools of torture are hanging from hooks in the bloody walls.

Jonathan takes Sebastian's hands that are still tied together and puts them onto the hook. He pulls on the chain that holds the hook to raise him up off of his feet to where he is dangling like a pig ready to be slaughtered. Jonathan slaps him hard across his face to wake him up.

"Sebby…time to wake up." Jonathan says in a mocking motherly voice. Sebastian starts to stir but doesn't wake. "I SAID WAKE UP!" Jonathan yells in Sebastian ear, ripping the duct tape off his mouth and Sebastian finally wakes up. He looks confused at first, taking in his surroundings until his brown eyes meet with Jonathan's cold black ones. Confusion quickly turns into fear.

"Welcome to the party." Jonathan said stepping back and opens his arms wide so Sebastian can get a good view of the room. Jonathan has a sinister smile on his face that reminded Sebastian of a great white shark with his sharp white teeth and his endless black eyes that looked at you like he was going to devour you at any moment. Sebastian then realized he was hanging in the air. He looked up and saw he was hanging from a chain that hung down from a metal beam. He tried pulling on the rope that bound him but it was no use. The more he moved, the tighter it got.

"Jon…what's going on?" Sebastian asked as his voice shook with fear. His eyes grew wide as he took a better look at the room around them. "Jon, please…" Sebastian tried to plead with him but was cut off by Jonathan's dark voice.

"Now do you believe me, Seb.? You still think me soft? Now do you realize just how fucked you are?" Jon said a dark amused voice.

"Jon...please. We're friends. You're like a brother to me. I know I messed up but…" Sebastian was cut off again.

"Oh you did mess up, brother." Jonathan said mockingly. "You don't know just how much you messed up yet, but you will." He said as he walked to the tools on wall, touching them while looking at Sebastian's eyes. He was watching him like a small wounded animal waiting to be pounced on.

"I'm sorry…but I couldn't help myself. I've been in love with Clarissa since I met her. I promise I was not using her. I want more than that. You know me Jon. I would never hurt her. I swear." Sebastian tries to plead with his friend.

"What makes you think you have the right to love Clarissa?! You think she's yours? That you have some claim on her?" Jon said as his voice grew angrier with each word he spat. "SHE IS NOT YOURS! SHE IS MINE!" he growled out. His face looked like rabid animal's. He looked absolutely deranged. He was breathing hard and practically foaming out of his mouth.

"I… don't…understand." Sebastian stuttered. His arms were burning painfully from holding his weight up. It felt like they might pull apart at any moment. Jonathan walked over to a stereo that was on a small table by a metal pole at the far end of the room. He plugged his phone into it and began to search for just the right song.

"No… I don't suppose you could possibly understand." He said as his voice now turned calm and cold. "I'm in love with Clarissa. She is mine. My sister, my love, and soon to be my lover." he said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"But…she's your sister." Sebastian said with disgust. He knew Jon was sick but he had no idea just how sick and insane he was. Everything made sense now. Jon constantly watching Clary's every move. How he never liked any man talking to her. He would break a man's arm if they so much as touched her. He always went on and on about Clary. He thought it was just because Jon was her brother and that's just what they did. He never had a sibling so he wouldn't know how one would have acted, but now, going over everything, it all made sense. He knew the worst betrayal a guy could do was mess around with your best friend's girl. It was considered a high offense in the mafia and he knew they punished such betrayals as that. But in this case, the girl was his psycho friend's girl/sister. 'How the hell was I supposed to know?' he thought to himself.

"Jon..please. I didn't know..how could I have known?" Sebastian said, trying to plead with him again. Jon was still looking at his phone when he raised it and took a picture of Seb chained to the ceiling.

"You might not have known…BROTHER," he spat, "...but I told you not to touch her. I told you what would happen and...YOU," Jonathan's voice was rising steadily as he spoke, "...YOU LAUGHED! THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE!…THAT I WAS A JOKE! YOU DISOBEYED ME...AND NOW...YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR STICKING YOUR DICK IN MY SISTER!" He growled out the words. He put on a song and as it begin to play, he walked over to the tools and picked up a large Rambo like knife. He walked slowly to Sebastian looking like a white lion coming in for it's kill. He got right in Sebastian's face and put the knife on his collar bone. Sebastian could feel it's cold metal as it touched his skin.

 ***Disturbed - Down with the sickness***

 **Can you feel that?**  
 **Ah, shit**  
 **Drowning deep in my sea of loathing**  
 **Broken your servant I kneel**  
 **(Will you give in to me?)**  
 **It seems what's left of my human side**  
 **Is slowly changing in me**  
 **(Will you give in to me?)**  
 **Looking at my own reflection**  
 **When suddenly it changes**  
 **Violently it changes (oh no)**  
 **There is no turning back now**  
 **You've woken up the demon in me***

"I will make you feel more pain than you could ever imagine. Not even in your worst nightmares could you imagine it. I'm going to tear apart your soul! And when I'm finally done with you, I'm going to bathe in your blood." The look on his face and in his eyes was truly terrifying. They were as black an endless abyss and his pupils disappeared into the darkness of his eyes. A twisted and sinister smile pulled across his face making him look like mad man. A truly terrifying mad man. The stuff his nightmares were made of.

 ***Get up, come on get down with the sickness**  
 **Open up your hate, and let it flow into me**  
 **Get up, come on get down with the sickness**  
 **You mother get up come on get down with the sickness**  
 **You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness**  
 **Madness is the gift, that has been given to me**  
 **I can see inside you, the sickness is rising**  
 **Don't try to deny what you feel**  
 **(Will you give in to me?)**  
 **It seems that all that was good has died**  
 **And is decaying in me**  
 **(Will you give in to me?)**  
 **It seems you're having some trouble**  
 **In dealing with these changes**  
 **Living with these changes (oh no)**

 **The world is a scary place**  
 **Now that you've woken up the demon in me!***

" **Your suffering will be legendary. Even in hell!** " he said as he dragged the knife down Sebastian's chest, cutting his shirt open and splitting his skin. He was laughing maniacally as he heard Sebastian screaming in pain while he continued cutting and slicing him. He wanted to peel off his flesh slowly so he could relish in the sounds of Sebastian's agony as he tore his body into tiny pieces.

 ***The world is a scary place**  
 **Now that you've woken up the demon in me!***

 **Please leave a comment I will make another Ch. soon.**

 **Author's Note**

 **If you are a big Horror fan like me then you know where I got the Line "Your suffering will be legendary. Even in Hell!...It was said by my fav. 80s Killer (From a Movie not a real killer)**

 **My amazing Beta** **ReadingIsForNerds** **(Please check out her page it's on my Fav authors list) is going to be fixing the rest of this story and I will be replacing the old chapter over the weekend. After it is all fixed I will post another chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading love you guys...XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

After the club, Izzy and Clary went back to Clary's house. Clary's father demanded that she come home at once and he never demanded her home unless something big happened or she was in trouble.

When they get to Morgenstern mansion, they both follow Jordan to her father's study. Valentine's office was huge. Shelves covered most of the walls which held priceless books and priceless artifacts. There was a grand marble fireplace in the wall in front Valentine's large Victorian desk with a gentle fire in it. On the mantel of the fireplace was a painting of an angel holding the mortal cup. For some reason, Valentine was obsessed with angles. He also had a mural on the ceiling that was painted around a large crystal chandelier of an angel rising from a lake and meeting with a man named Jonathan whom he named his son after. She thought is was pretty funny that Valentine believed in angles yet murdered people and expected to go to heaven with the angels that he seemed to worship. It was comical if you asked her.

Valentine was siting at his desk with an unreadable mask on his face while Jonathan was siting in a large leather chair by the fireplace. "Jordan, please escort Miss. Lightwood home. I need a private meeting with my children." Valentine said to Jordan.

Clary and Izzy shared a confused look before Izzy and Jordan left, closing the door behind them. Clary looks back at her brother who still has not looked at her but instead, has his eyes fixed on the fire in the fireplace.

"Clarissa, take a seat." Valentine said. Clary walks closer and sits in the chair in front of her father's desk. "Clarissa. I'm aware that you and your brother had a party here last night." he stated with a matter of fact tone. "Was Sebastian Verlac at the party?" he asked her.

"Yes, Father." she said, not sure what was going on. Valentine's face was still unreadable.

"Have you seen or heard from him since the party?" he asks.

"Umm…no." she said looking confused. "Why?"

"Well, it seems that after Maia saw him leave here, nobody has seen him. That is unusual since he had a job to do but he never showed up with the money or the items." her father said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Apparently, nobody has seen him. After he left here he just seemed to vanished along with hundreds of thousands of dollars in money and drugs." His eyes had begun to turn darker with anger. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you, Clarrisa?" he spat at her.

"No, Father! I swear I have no…" she was trying to say but was cut off when Valentine slammed his hand on the desk loudly, making her jump. He stood up and walked around his desk towards her with a face of fury.

"Do not lie to me. I know you were the last person he was with him. You were being a whore, just like your mother!" he spat. He was now only a couple feet from her. He reached out and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look into his angry black eyes. "If I find out you are covering for Sebastian, I will make you regret ever spreading you legs for him." he said with pure venom in his tone.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Jonathan yelled loudly who was now right behind Valentine with his face a mask of rage.

"I will do as I damn well please. You had better remember your place...boy." Valentine growled threateningly. They were both glaring at each other while their chests puffed out like they were trying to prove who was more dominate. Jonathan's eyes then shifted to Clary and his posture changed. His shoulders slumped back and then he looked down at his shoes.

"What? You don't have anything else to say?" Valentine said mockingly.

As if deciding to meet his father's challenge, Jon looked back up with his eyes filled with anger again."Yes. Actually I do have something to say." Jon said grinning.

"Oh really? Well...do tell. I think we all want to hear it." Val said as he stood up straighter in his pinstriped suit while his hands were clasped behind his back. _'He was looking very much like the Godfather but thinner and better looking'_ Clary thought to herself briefly.

"I know where Sebastian is." Jon stated flatly.

"So it was you who was helping him." Val said angrily. "Or...are you covering for your sister?"

"I didn't say that I helped him. In fact, I did the exact opposite. I said that I know where he is, not that I helped him." he said as he grinned.

"If you know, then WHERE IS HE?!" he yelled; his patience running thin.

"I could tell you…or…I could show you." Jon said with evil mischief in his eyes. Clary looked at him trying to read his eyes...and then, she remembered this morning.

 _ **Flash back...**_

 _ **She walked down stairs and was just about to open the door when Jon walked in. She gasped when she saw him. He was covered in blood. "By the angel, Jon! Are you okay?" she says and you can hear panic in her voice.**_

 _ **"Hmmm?" he said and then looked down at all the blood on his clothes. "Oh. This? Don't worry. It's not my blood. I just had to teach someone a lesson on disobedience." he said with a big evil grin on his face. He was whistling (the same whistling song as Tate Langdon) as he went by her and went upstairs. Clary suddenly had a bad feeling in her stomach. She tried to push the feeling away and not think about it and went to meet Izzy.**_

 _ **Flash ends...**_

Clary starts to put the pieces together. Jon threating Sebastian at the party...Sebastian missing...Jon comes back covered in blood saying "I just had to teach someone a lesson on disobedience"... Jon saying that he knows where he is. It all made sense now.

Clary gasped and covered her mouth to hold in a scream and looked at Jon. He turned and looked at her; his black eyes meeting her bright green. Her eyes showing shock while his eyes were no longer holding mischief but something else. Something Clary had never seen before. It almost looked look like fear. "Please tell me didn't, Jon." she said quietly. Jon didn't say anything and just looked away from her and to his shoes again. "What did you do?" Clary said in anger but Jon still didn't look at her or say anything.

"What's going on?" Val asked while looking between both of his children.

"Ask him!" Clary yelled. "Ask him what he did to Seb!" Clary said walking up to Jon. "Where is he?" she yelled and pushed on his chest to get him to look at her.

Val finally realized what she was talking about and his face grew serious. "Jonathan, where is Sebastian?" Val asked sternly.

"In the trunk of my car." he said, still refusing to look at Clary and she raced out of the room. She didn't care that Jon was calling her name frantically.

"Clary...wait...don't!" Jon yelled as he ran after her. She made it to the garage and went to Jon's car. She opened the drivers door and pushed the button that popped the trunk open.

Jon came running in. "Please, Clary! Just don't…don't look…please." he pleaded at her with his eyes full of fear. She had never seen him afraid of anything before. "Just...come inside. We can talk. Just…don't."

She walked around to the trunk and looked at him. His eyes were pleading with her but her eyes were cold towards his and he looked away from her icy gaze. She took in a deep breath as she tried to prepare herself for what was in the trunk. She slowly opened the trunk as her eyes moved down and into it. She gasped loudly and had to cover her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming out in horror at the sight in front of her.

Sebastian, or what was left of him, was laying naked and dead in the trunk. His body was so incredibly bloody. His once beautiful white skin looked like it had been peeled off of him, showing muscle and bone. He no longer had a penis and his throat was slit. The only thing that was unharmed was his face. He still had his beautiful pale face and his dark hair. If you only looked at his face it looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open.

Sure, he wasn't her boyfriend, but he was her friend. They all grew up together. They knew him most of their lives. She always knew he was in love with her but she just thought of him like a second brother that she had sex with. To see him like this was horrible.

Her eyes begin to tear up while her breathing became hard. She stepped closer to him and reached out and put a hand on his cheek. It was ice cold and her tears began to fall on his face. "Oh God, Seb." She let out a sob. "I'm...so...sorry." She rubbed his cold cheek gently as she spoke. "This is my fault. God Seb, I'm so sorry." Clary sobbed louder as she ran her hand in his soft black hair. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this." More tears fell on his face. Her fingers moved to his eyelids and she closed his lifeless dark brown eyes that were staring blankly at her. She bent down and kissed his cold cheek. She noticed Valentine was beside her but didn't know when he got there and she didn't care.

"Would you care to explain this?" Val asked as his hand gestured towards Sebastian's body.

"He disobeyed me, Father. I had to teach him a lesson." Jonathan said with no emotion in his voice like he was talking about the weather.

"Disobeyed? What did he do to deserve this?" Val said in a disgusted voice.

"I told him not to do something...but he did it anyway." Jon said finally looking at Clary. His eyes were cold and angry looking. "I warned him what would happen if he did, but he thought I was buffing...that I gave him an empty threat. So...I showed him just how wrong he was." Jon said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then tell me, Jonathan," Valentine spat at him, "where is my money and the kilos of cocaine?"

"I…I don't know. He didn't have it on him or in his car." Jon replied.

"You don't know?!" Val yelled stepping closer to his son. "You had better find every penny of my money and every gram of that coke and bring it all back to me with in 24 hours or I will make his death look like childs play compared to what I will do to you!" Valentine spat. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." Jonathan sneered.

"Good. Now get rid of him before he stinks up the place." Valentine said and walked into the house leaving the siblings alone. Jon looked up at Clary and she was glaring at him with anger or hatred. He wasn't sure which.

"How could you?" Clary said angrily.

"Clary...I…" Jon was cut off.

"NO!" She yelled in his face. "He was our friend. We all grew up together, Jon!"

"Well then he should have listened when I told him to stay away from you and he would still be alive!" he spat back at her.

"You killed him because we fucked? You can't be serious, Jon." she said disbelievingly. "So what? I fucked him. I'm a grown woman. I have needs too. Just like you do." she said to him.

"So that means you have to act like a whore?" Jon growled at her. "Spread your legs for any dick that comes along…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Clary slapped him hard across his face. "How dare you?!" she said venomously and stalked off into the house and ran to her room with Jon chasing after her. She tried to shut the door in his face but he pushed his way in.

"Jon! Get out!" Clary yelled.

"No! Not until you listen to me." he said and closed and locked the door behind him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." he said more calmly walking towards her.

"But you aren't sorry for killing Seb." she spat.

"Were you in love with him?" Jon asked as his eyes darkened and his face looked angry.

"What? No! I was not in love with him. I loved him like a brother and as a friend. Nothing more." she said.

"I'm your brother! Not him!" He spat getting closer to her. She kept backing up at the look in his eyes. She could tell he was furious. "You are supposed to love me. Not him." he growled. He backed her up until her legs hit her bed.

"I do love you, Jon" she said ardently back to him.

"Then why do you care so much if he is dead if you don't love him but love me?" he said.

"Because he was a friend. He was always good to me." she said. "Tell me. Why do you care so much that I had sex with him...or anyone for that matter? You have always been like this. If you even see a guy looking at me, you give him a death glare. Tell me the truth, brother." She spat at the word brother at him.

Their eyes locked together and she watched as his eyes softened and filled with love which confused Clary. He put his hand on her cheek and began to lean down. _'What in the hell is he doing?'_ She thought to herself. Before she could register what was happening, his lips were on hers. Jon, her brother, was kissing her.

 **Please Review thanks for reading XOXO's**


	7. Chapter 7

**_"Tell me why you care so much that I had sex with him...or anyone for that matter. You have always been like this. If you even see a guy looking at me, you give them a death glare. Tell me the truth brother. " She spat at the word brother. Their eyes locked together and she saw his eyes soften. His eyes were now filled with love...which confused Clary. He put his hand on her cheek and began to lean down. "What in the hell is he doing?" she thought. Before she could register what was happening, his lips were on hers. Jon, her brother, was kissing her._**

 ** _oOoOoooOoOoOoOo_**

Clary gasped at the shock of his lips on hers. His lips were soft and hot as they moved against hers. It took her a moment to respond and then her lips were moving with his. His tongue was exploring her mouth. Her hands went into his hair pulling it and making him growl in her mouth. He started to kiss her harder, rougher. Sucking and biting her lip. Her hands moved from his hair, down his neck, and to his hard chest feeling his solid muscles through his shirt. Then she realized this was her brother and she pushed on his chest, hard, making him stumble back a couple of feet. His lips were red and swollen from their kissing. His hair a mess from her hands pulling at it. Jon's eyes were darker with lust as he stared at her.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath from their passionate kissing. She had to admit, it was the best kiss she had ever had. Her stomach felt like it had knots in it. Her lips still felt the burning of his lips.

"You asked me why. Now, I think you know. I'm tired of hiding the way I feel. I'm done pretending." he said with conviction.

"Wha….What are you talking about?" she said back confused.

"I love you Clarissa; and not how a brother should love one's sister." he said walking closer to her. "I want you more than I have wanted anyone or anything else before. You're all I can think about; dream about. I tried to not feel this way, to just ignore it, thinking it would go away, but it never did. And if I'm honest, I don't want to stop feeling this way." He was so close to her now that she had to look up at him. "I've never felt like this towards anyone but you. You make me feel human. You make me want to be so much more than what I am. What father has made me to be." He had one hand on her cheek while they stared in each others eyes.

"What?...I…No. This is wrong." Clary said pushing his hand away and looking down away from him. Jon put his fingers below her chin and lifted it up, making her look at him.

"You kissed me back. You can't tell me that you don't feel something for me other than brotherly love. You want me. I know you do. Just like I want you." he said and smashed his lips to hers. This time,the kiss was not gentle. It was rough and full of lust, passion, and longing. She was kissing him back with the same passion but her mind wouldn't shut off. All she could think about was the fact they were siblings. It was just so wrong, even if it didn't feel that way. She pulled back from him and moved to the other side of the room to put some distance between them.

"Jon this.." she says making a gesturing with her hands between her and him, "...can not happen. You're my brother. My blood brother. We can't. It's just…wrong and sick." she said. He came at her so fast that she didn't have time to move as he backed her up to the wall. His eyes were blazing with anger and hurt.

"How I feel about you is not wrong or sick. Yes, we share the same blood but...so what? Egyptians used to marry their siblings and so did royals." he said while his hands were on each side of the wall caging her in.

"Yeah. Thousands of years ago and they are all dead now!" she says trying to move under his arms to get some space; but he wouldn't let her. He pushed his whole body over hers. She could feel his legs between hers. His head was bent down and his mouth was close to her ear and she could feel his hot breath. She could feel his heart pounding fast in his chest. His breathing was ragged. His teeth nipped at her ear, making her body shiver.

"I know you feel it to. Your body is telling me. I make your heart race and your breathing pick up when I'm close to you." he whispered in her ear. "Just like you do to me." he said while his breath was blowing in her ear, making her eyes roll in the back of her head with pleasure. "Stop thinking so much..." he said moving one of his hands to her leg and slowing moving it up her body, "...and just feel." He started to kiss her neck, sucking and nibbling on her soft skin while his hands roamed her body. Clary's eyes were closed while she was enjoying the feeling of him all over her. "Now, tell me this feels wrong." he said kissing her under her jaw and then around it and down to her cheek. He pulled back to look at her. "Tell me." he said in a soft yet commanding voice to her.

She opened her eyes. "No." she whispered, "..but it should." and then pulled him to her and their lips connected. Her hands moved to his hair and pulled it a little. Jon moaned into her mouth and his tongue was now exploring hers, circling her tongue. His hands were on her waist grabbing her. They then moved down and grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs around his waist, picking her up by her butt and walked towards her bed. All the while, not breaking their passionate kiss.

He pushed her on her bed and then was hovering above her; his legs between hers. His hands slowly ran up her legs. Jonathan's hands felt hot, making her body feel like she was on fire. His mouth moved to her neck and then was sucking and biting her skin and making Clary moan and buck her hips and grind them into his. He growled and ground his hardness into her center. Clary could feel how hard he was trough his pants and it felt so good rubbing her between her legs. She was moaning louder and she could feel her panties were soaked from her desire. Jonathan was breathing loudly in her ear as he nibbled on it, making her body shudder. Jon took one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he slowly moved his hand to her butt and grabbed it as he continued to grind his hardness to her core. Clary began moaning louder after a short time and she could feel she was about to cum at the feeling of him grinding into her. Right before she was about to cum, Jon pulled back.

"Dammit Jon." she said frustrated.

"Don't worry. I plan on making you cum, just not yet. I want to taste you." he said in a husky voice. His pupils were blown with his lust and he had a huge smile on his face looking at her underneath him. He grabbed her thighs and brought her to him. He lifted her dress and pulled down her thong. He licked up her thighs till he got to her pussy. She could feel his hot breath there.

"Oh, Jon." she moaned. He started flicking her clit with his tongue and sucking it. Clary had both of her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her. She was moaning so loud now. "Oh…Fuck…Oh yeah, Jon. Right there….Oooo." He took two of his fingers and pushed them in her wet hole, curving them, making her scream with pleasure. Clary was so turned on, it didn't take her long. She came, hard; squirting her juices all over his mouth and making him moan at the taste of her.

He pulled back and Clary's breathing was hard as she was coming down from her orgasm. He takes a moment just to look at her. Clary laid underneath him, her dress bunched up to her waist. Her legs were spread for him and her hair was a mess all over her bed while her beautiful breasts, that were still restricted by her corset, moved up and down as she tired to catch her breath. Clary looked up at him and her eyes with filled with lust. She sat up and ripped his black button up shirt. He could hear some of the buttons hit the floor and walls. If possible, Jon became even more turned on.

Clary stared at his toned muscular and scared pale chest. She was biting her lip at how gorgeous he truly was and ran her hands down his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. It was beating so fast and he was breathing so hard. She looked up at him and her green eyes met his dark ones. He was staring at her with more emotion than she had ever seen in his eyes before. His eyes held lust, awe, excitement, worry, fear of rejection, and mostly, love. She had never seen him look more boyish before. He was usually so emotionless and such a hard ass, she sometimes wondered if he was really a robot.

She traced the scars on his stomach and chest with a light touch of her fingers. He shivered at her touch because nobody had ever touched his many scars that he had from the fights he had. Especially the ones he had from his father on his back, but he never showed Clary. He had the body of a warrior but he was still self conscience of it; only with Clary though. She was the only person that truly mattered to him.

"I want you." she said seductively. Her voice was full of lust as she ran her hands over his hard V line towards his boxers. She pulled at his belt, undoing it. She unzipped them and slowly pulled his pants and his boxers down at the same time. His huge hard ridged pink cock sprang out. She looked up at him, meeting his black lust filled eyes as she took him in her mouth. He grunted and threw his head back; his eyes rolling in the back of his head with pure pleasure. He buried his hands in her hair and looked down at her as she looked up at him. She was taking him all the way in her mouth; sucking him, swirling her tongue around his hard member with such precision that he had a hard time not cumming in her mouth too soon. He had pull away from her before he came.

"Turn around." he said in a deep sexy voice. Clary obeyed and turned around. Jon unlaced the back of her corset dress and helped her pull it off. Now she was fully naked and laying on the bed. He had been fantasizing about this for years but nothing in his imagination compared to real life. She was perfect. From her pale flawless silky smooth skin, her perfect perky breasts, her perfect rose pink nipples, her toned plump butt, her tiny long legs, her little patch of red hair between her legs to her beautiful face. She was truly his perfect ideal woman. No other could compare to her or would ever.

"You're truly exquisite. Only fit for a king." he said as he lowered himself to her. He rammed into her wetness, making them both scream in such pleasure as he buried all of his huge rock hard ridged member inside her. He started off slow and deep but then it turned more frantic. He was soon slamming into her hard and deep.

Clary was moaning loudly while Jon growled and grunted like a wild animal. Their hands were all over each other. It's like they couldn't touch each other enough. Clary's whole body started shaking with an extreme orgasm after only a few minutes. She screamed Jon's name as her body shuddered. Jon could feel her tighten over his member and that's all it took for his release.

"Ohhhh….little sister." he grunted in her ear as he came all in her. His body shuddered with his orgasm as he continued to rock his hips, making sure he spilled all of his cum inside her. His body fell on top of Clary's but he was careful not to crush her and he buried his face in her neck and hair. They laid there until they caught their breath and then Clary pushed him off of her and got up.

Jon was still laying there on her bed with a huge smile on his face. His eyes were so glazed over with pure joy that he didn't even realize Clary wasn't in bed with him anymore. Clary quickly went to her closet and pulled on some clothes and shoes. She went to her door and unlocked it. Jon finally came to and looked at Clary.

"Wait. Where are you going?" he said getting off the bed to go to her.

"I'm sorry…this was a mistake…I've got to get out of here. I'll be staying with a friend for a while." she said and walked out of the room. Jon walked out of the room naked and grabbed her by her shirt and threw her into the wall roughly; pinning her with his naked body. He didn't care if anyone, even their father, saw him. When he looked at her, his eyes were blazing with anger.

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **Sorry I've been M.I.A. lots of stuff going on and just seem to have lost my inspiration for a while but I will try to update all my stories as soon as I can...please leave a comment I love to hear from you guys**_


	8. Chapter 8

"You're not going anywhere." he said in a deadly tone. His body was pressed tightly to hers.

"I will do whatever the hell I want! You're so sick! I'm your sister. Oh, but I bet that's what turns you on, doesn't it big brother?" she spat.

"Don't pretend that I don't turn you on. If I'm sick, then so are you." he said with an evil grin. He bent down close to her ear. "You let me inside of you. You came all over me, little sister, and I cummed all inside of you."

She could feel his hot breath against her ear and it made her shudder. "Admit it, little sister. You loved every minute that your big brother's cock was inside of you." he said in a husky, lust filled voice. She pushed him back a little and slapped him hard across his face. He was stunned at first but then put his hand on his lip. He looked down and saw that his finger had blood on it from his now cut lip. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood off of his finger making a "Mmmm" sound as he did. When he looked back down at her, the anger that was once in his eyes was now replaced with lust. He pressed his body harder into her and she could feel his erection pressed against her shorts.

"You were always a spitfire. I always loved that about you." he grinned and then smashed his lips to hers. She was shocked and she refused to kiss him back. She was trying to push him off of her but he was too strong. She started to claw at his chest, drawing blood, which only made Jon moan in pleasure. He started to grind his very hard member into her. The feeling of him pressed in between her legs felt so good that her mind shut off and after a moment, she forgot why she was not okay with them doing this.

She began to kiss him back and before she knew it, her tongue was dancing with his in perfect sync. Her hands began to slide all over his hard naked body. He pulled off her shorts and shirt and threw them down the hall. Jon then grabbed her legs and wrapped them around him. He pushed her back against the wall and thrusted into her, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Say this isn't a mistake." he grunted in her ear as he pushed in and out of her. "Say you need me too; you want me and you always will." he demanded as he thrusted harder into her, causing her to scream out in pleasure. When she still didn't say anything, he stopped moving and looked at her. His eyes were black and wild with desire. "Say it." he growled.

She pushed him hard and made him stumble to the ground. He was too shocked to stop her. She then quickly straddled his hips, grabbing a hold of his member, and she pushed him inside of her, making him throw his head back in pure pleasure. He looked back up at her and was so turned on as he watched her ride him.

"It's not mistake." she slammed herself on him harder. "I need you." she sighed. "I want you." she moaned out as she continued to ride him hard and making him grunt and moan loudly. She bent down so her face was close to his and locked eyes with him as she said the last part seductively; her voice pure silk. "And I always will."

His eyes went wide and a smile stretched across his face. He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her mouth to his. Their tongues danced together as she continued to ride him. His skin felt so hot against her bare flesh and she could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. His hands were on her hips with a bruising force as he started to meet her hips with his own. They were moaning so loud, not caring that they were having sex right in the hall way. They were not even trying to be quiet about it. The thrill of getting caught only caused them to be more turned on.

She clawed his chest more as he dug his nails in her hips, drawling blood. They kissed fiercely; their tongues dancing. She sucked on his split lip, making more blood come out of it. He growled at that and then flipped them over so he was on top. He began pounding into her as hard as he could, making her scream out in ecstasy. She bit his shoulder hard to muffle her cries of pleasure as she came hard around his now pulsing member. At the same time, he came incredibly hard and long, grunting her name.

They laid there, trying to catch their breath. Both were naked and still located in the large open hallway.

He pulled back a little to look in her eyes. They were both sweating and their hearts were beating fast; their breathing still uneven. "You're not going to run away again are you?" he asked. She could see the vulnerability in his eyes. She took her hand and moved his damp hair out of his eyes gently, touching his face. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her light touch.

"No..but.." she began to say but then he opened his eyes and was about to say something when she kissed him to silence him. She pulled back. "But from now on, don't call me sister when we are…you know…having sex. It's just….weird and not something I want to remember when your dick is inside of me." she said playing with his soft white blonde hair.

"Okay. I can try not to for you, but..." he paused, taking his hand and caressing her bare hip, "...I don't mind that you're my sister. How can something that feels so right be wrong? If this is wrong then why does my heart only feel for you, call to you, beat for you and you alone? I don't care what others think. I will shout my love for you to the world and to our father; consequences be damned." he said with conviction. He placed his forehead to hers, lighting brushing his fingers on her neck and hair.

"I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern, and I will never love anyone else." he said staring into her eyes which shined down on her with love.

"I love you too." she said and brought her lips to his. Just then, they heard footsteps and something that sounded heavy fall onto the floor, making a loud thud. They both broke their kiss and looked at the top steps where someone was standing there, gaping at them.

"Oh my God!" the voiced yelled in horror.

* * *

 **Author's note... Review please...For those asking about when Jace is coming He come in later on after something major happens but that's all I will say about that. First I want to build her and Jon N Clary's relationship and then Jace comes in.**

 **Sorry for the wait I will try not to take so long next time...Many thanks to my Beta ReadingIsForNerds ...CHeck her page out she's amazing...**


End file.
